1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to illuminators and, particularly, to an illuminator incorporating light emitting diodes as light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting panels are commonly used in luminous signs for advertising purpose. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used as light sources of the light-emitting panels for its high luminance, low power consumption, long-term reliability and environmental friendliness. Generally a light-emitting panel includes a light-emitting window and an opposite rear wall. The rear wall defines a recess receiving the LEDs therein. After assembled, the rear wall is usually assembled to the window by means of screws or rivets. The LEDs thus are fixed between the rear wall and the window. Light of the LEDs travels through the window to outside. However, when it comes to maintenance, the rear wall and the window need to be disassembled for replacement of the LEDs, which is complicated and difficult process.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need in the art for a new LED illuminator which overcomes the limitations described.